


Frozen

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Innuendo, M/M, shameless flirting, temporary tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Canon adjacent where Alec comes home to the loft and receives a new tattoo.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 27
Kudos: 79
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/gifts).



> Part 23 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

Alec walked into Magnus’ loft, immediately noticing the sound of giggles coming from the patio. He remembered Magnus had said Madzie and Cat were coming over, so he continued out to the patio and leaned on the open doorframe as he watched the scene set before him.

All over the table were what looked like stickers, but for some reason, they were being applied all over Madzie with a sponge that seemed to be holding plain water.

“Alexander,” Magnus called. “Come sit. We’re giving each other tattoos.”

“Tattoos? Really?” Alec asked as he walked forward and sank down next to Magnus. He said nothing as he felt Magnus’ magic tug him over further until their hips and legs were pressed against each other. 

“They’re temporary,” Magnus explained, picking up a slip of paper bearing a unicorn and peeling the clear plastic off one side. “They go on with water and a bit of pressure.” Magnus demonstrated by placing the paper, image side down, on the back of his hand then the sponge for approximately thirty seconds.

“Well, that’s a lot less painful than a stele,” Alec noted.

Magnus chuckled and leaned in toward the young warlock. “Madzie, which one should we give Alexander?”

“Rainbow!” Madzie shouted enthusiastically as she also made a small rainbow in the air between them. They all praised Madzie on her creation until Cat banished it away before it could escape.

Alec found a rainbow amidst the piles of pictures scattered on the table and lifted it between his index and middle fingers. “Now the only question is where?”

“Oh, I know just the place,” Magnus answered, one side of his mouth quirking upward. “Lean your head back for me, Darling?”

Alec lifted an eyebrow at his boyfriend but complied with the request.

“Aren’t you going to ask how long this will last?” Magnus asked as he peeled the plastic off and pressed the paper against Alec’s neck opposite his deflect rune.

“It’s fine,” Alec assured. “If anyone at the Institute tries to give me grief, I’ll take them down in the training room.” He hissed as the sponge was pressed against his skin and a trickle of cold water trailed beneath his shirt.

Magnus kept pressure on the paper and murmured close to Alec’s ear. “As long as you’re not the one going down.” Magnus peeled the paper off Alec’s neck then softly blew against the spot as if to dry it. “I’m the only one who gets that privilege.”

Despite the warmth of the summer evening, Alec sat frozen in his spot, unable to move a muscle as he felt the chill of Magnus’ breath on his damp neck. He closed his eyes as he desperately tried to contain the moan that was threatening to escape due to Magnus’ actions and words.

“Come on, Madzie. Time to go home,” Cat interrupted with a knowing smile. “It’s been a whole ten hours since these two have seen each other and I know how they get.”


End file.
